may cause embarrassment (jack frost x reader)
by golden-paws
Summary: uh-oh you got caught. see what happens when you comfront your watcher. jack frost x reader
1. Chapter 1

First proper fanfic :/

Jack Frost x Reader …enjoy?

Snowflakes start to fall onto the ground outside your house but you're too busy in your room listening to your radio in your pyjamas to notice plus the fact it's about 7 pm and the central heating is on.

It's your down time after a busy day of school. You're sooo glad your exams are over! Now to just wait 2 more days till formal.

You're so excited that you feel like you're about to burst, good thing a remix mash-up starts to play on the radio. You start to dance and soon lose yourself to the music. You fail to notice that you're being watched. You dance till your heart's content, watching yourself in the mirrors that cover your wardrobe. You start to strip so you can have maximum movement whilst dancing. The song finally finishes and you collapse onto your bed in just a bra and underwear, your heart is still racing as you try to calm yourself down.

You look at the ceiling sighing from your excitement outburst when you suddenly realise you left you curtains wide open so everyone could see you. You check to see if there was anyone outside, luckily you can seem to notice anyone until you notice some snow drop off the neighbour's roof.

You suddenly see a boy up there that looks about the same age as you, just staring at you with bright red cheeks. At that point you both looked like a deer in headlight. 'SHITTT!' you say to yourself mentally.

You rush to close your curtains, afterwards fall to the floor. Now your face is bright red just like a tomato. You try to calm yourself from the extreme embarrassment of being caught striping.

'Oh god…'

After a while you stand to retrieve your clothes from the floor where you through them. "I think that's enough excitement for one night" you sigh to yourself still unnerved. "Let's just hope I never see that guy again." You say as you turn the volume on your radio down and your bedside lamp on. You turn off the main light and hop into bed. Your blush subsides as you start to drift off to sleep.

'Good night world' you think as you sigh.

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please leave some feedback J


	2. Chapter 2

im glad some of you guys read it :D hope hope you like this chapter.

You woke up abruptly the next morning after realising; what was a guy doing on the neighbour's roof?! You get up to take a quick peek out your window when you get interrupted.

"_ (y/n), your friend _ (f/n) is here!" you hear your mother calling from the front door of your house.

Your friend _(y/f) is here to help you collect all your things you've ordered from various shops for the formal tomorrow night. With a beaming smile you get dressed in record time and race to the front door to greet her.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asks smiling.

You nod back excitedly "of course" you say as you basically drag her away from your house.

You and your friend walk to the shops. You couldn't resist wanting to go into your favourite book shop, you loved fantasy books and folk tales but unfortunately your friend stopped you. "We have things to do, _ (y/n)" she says. "b-but…" you debate staring into the shelves filled with books in the book shop. "_(y/n)!" your friend says loudly to try and snap you back to reality. You lost track of what book you were staring at when you spotted him in the reflection in the window, the guy that was peeping at you last night. Without even thinking you whip your head around and march right up to him and stick your pointy index finger into his chest. "HEY, YOU" you almost yell at him angrily.

His face looked as if he had just seen a ghost then a blush started to show.

"You pervert, watching me last night on my neighbour's roof. You better not have taken any photos or I'll-" you were cut off by your friend. "What on earth are you doing _(y/n)? You're yelling at thin air." She said looking at you like you were crazy. "I know you're a little bit weird but I didn't think you were completely bonkers."

You looked at her frozen then looked back and forth from him to her. "But? This guy…? He…" you were too confused to even form a sentence.

Your friend grabbed you by the hand and dragged you in the direction of the shops. "You can explain when we get home but right now I just wanna get out of this cold before it starts to snow. So let's hurry up and get your stuff then get back home."

Meanwhile the guy just stood there trying to figure out what was going on. "What just happened?" he said to himself rubbing the spot where you poked him as he watched the both of you leave.

End of chapter 2. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
